Product of Determination
by ra3ofsunshin3
Summary: Sasuke left their band, Team 7, five years ago. Sakura has started her own band under Tsunade, the president of Hidden Leaf Productions, and has decided to take gigs throughout Fire Country. At one of her first official venues, she is spotted by Sasuke and Naruto. Will they finally realize the strong performer she has become? Sasusaku, Naruhina, SaiIno, NejiTen and maybe SuiKarin.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Savannah does not have the artistic talent to draw even moderately accurate human beings and therefore does not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. She does, however, own any original characters that exist in this narutoverse.

Hey so this is my first time publishing anything on fanfiction, so no flames please only constructive criticism. (I'm still in high school so I'm not going to have perfect grammar.)

_**Sakura/Sasuke's Thoughts **_

Normal Text

_Flashback_

**[Author's Note]**

* * *

The clock read 4:30 AM and the room was silent in the room except for the sound of the fan lazily rotating attempting to cool the room currently plagued by Konoha's summer heat. Haruno Sakura, dressed in a burgundy cropped tee and black shorts furiously scribbled lyrics she knew she would forget in the morning if she didn't write them all down. Erasing the tired page of her red Moleskine notebook in frustration, the rose haired teen fought off thoughts of her two ex band mates.

* * *

_A very haggard Naruto bangs open Sakura's bedroom door and runs into the room panting heavily._

"_GUYS WE HAVE AN INTERVIEW!" _

_Two heads looked up at the hyperactive blond in response to his sudden outburst, one uninterested and the other almost as exited as him. _

"_Naruto are you serious!?" Squealed the twelve-year-old pinkette. _

"_Believe it! This is the best thing since ramen Sakura-chan!" _

"_With whom?" Sasuke asked. _

"_Hidden Leaf Productions! Who else teme?" _

"_Will there be others competing for a spot?" _

"…_I hadn't thought about that." _

"_Naruto no baka!" Sakura teased. All three of them laughed, even Sasuke was wearing a lopsided grin._

* * *

_As it turned out there were other groups competing for a record deal, but somehow the band Team 7 made it through. Unfortunately their victory was bittersweet. Orochimaru, Sound Production's president had poisoned Sarutobi Hiruzen, president of Hidden Leaf Productions. Senju Tsunade was his successor. Orochimaru had also made a victim of Uchiha Sasuke, claiming that he could make Sasuke an even better singer and guitarist than his brother, effectively stealing him away from the team. Ironically the night before he had left for Sound Productions, the three seventh graders had made a promise._

"_We'll always stick together no matter what right?"_

"_Team seven for the win, dattebayo!"_

"_Hn."_

* * *

_Sasuke's betrayal had a huge effect on the team, especially Sakura. Nobody knew except for her, but Sakura somehow figured out he was leaving and had confronted him at the bus stop._

"_So you're really going then? And there's nothing I can say to make you change your mind?"_

"_Ah."_

"_What if I told you I loved you…more than anything? What if I asked to go with you?"_

"_Annoying. Go home Sakura." _

_The bus left abruptly and she was not fast enough to catch the driver's attention. She sat on the cold bench at the bust stop the entire night, and eventually fell asleep._

* * *

_It had been a week since Jiraiya, a legend in the music industry notorious for his provocative lyrics, had recruited Naruto. She felt useless, and wondered if her weak vocals had pushed Sasuke to leave for Sound Industries. With all the courage that she'd collected in her wiry twelve-year-old body she prepared to take the chance of a lifetime:_

"_If I may, Tsunade-sama I would like you to please accept me as your apprentice."_

"_You've got guts, kid. If you're going to be my apprentice though, you're going to have to start calling me shishou."_

* * *

The nineteen-year-old brushed a stray tear away and forced her mind to concentrate on the present.

"Sakura get up! It's time for your one on one with Tsunade-sama and it's already seven fifteen!" Shouted Shizune, Tsunade's assistant.

"I'm awake."

"Ok, wake the other girls up too will you?"

"Sure Shizune."

Sakura quickly combed back her waist length tresses into a messy bun, threw on a blush colored skirt paired with black converse and knee-high socks, and topped of the look with two rushed coats of mascara. She hurried downstairs yelling "everybody up!" then jumped in her car and sped off to Hidden Leaf Productions.

The teen greeted Ritsuko, the receptionist and climbed the stairs to the president's office.

"Tsunade-shishou, I've finished the new warm up exercises you asked me to and—"

"I don't need to seem them, I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Sakura asked, pulling a frown, "not something bad I hope."

"No, nothing of the sort. You see I don't have anything left to teach you, you have surpassed me. You had perfect control when you came to me the only thing you needed to work on was your range and you have that down now. I think that you're ready to move on to bigger things."

"…" Sakura stood speechless. This was not what she had expected at all.

"If I really wanted you to come in for practice I would have instructed Shizune to get the girls over here too if only to watch. I want you to start taking gigs around Fire Country."

"I guess you're right. But do you really think I'm ready?"

"Absolutely."

"Then I'm in! I'll go get Ino, Tenten, and Hinata."

"Not so fast. This is a big decision. The one I'm considering booking soon is close to the Sound border." The rosette gave her shishou a look. "Meaning there is a big chance that you will run into Uchiha Sasuke as he is known to frequent the outskirts of Fire Country, are you ready for _that?_"

Sakura seemed to ruminate on the idea for a moment and then fired back with a sardonic grin. "Shannaro! I'm not going to let my old feelings for that ass get in the way of my career."

"Then I'll call to confirm, now go tell the band."

"Thank you Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura yelled as she raced back through the sunlit hallway and down the stairs back to the parking garage.

Upon arriving back at the apartment that she shared with the three girls (and Shizune), she carefully removed her shoes and walked into the kitchen where they were having breakfast. Tenten, the drummer of Flower Tilt was eating cereal perched on the counter, Ino the lead guitarist at the table, and Hinata their bassist at the window seat.

"Girls, Tsunade-shishou set up gig for us at a club!"

"Where?" Hinata asked demurely.

"The only one bordering Oto apparently."

"You mean Club Anbu? The one Sasuke is known to hang around?" Tenten inquired skeptically.

"I guess."

"And you're alright with that?" Ino challenged.

"Honestly, I don't know, pig. But, I already agreed so there's no turning back now…"

.

.

.

* * *

Hey so let me know what you thought. I know it was short but that's only because this is my first time writing fanfiction. I may decide not to continue the story so any feedback will be helpful. I'm planning a sasusaku reunion in a couple of chapters so be patient.

Thanks :D

Savy-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto Shippuden then Sasuke would have already figured out how awesome Sakura is!

Hey sorry it took so long to update! I was waiting to see if people wanted me to continue and I have been super busy with school :(

Enjoy Chapter 2!

_**Sakura/Sasuke's Thoughts **_

Normal Text

_Flashback_

**[Author's Note]**

* * *

(5 weeks later)

Sakura hadn't gotten a proper night's sleep since Tsunade told her that they were playing at Club Anbu. She thought it was a miracle she had gotten three house of sleep the night before. Tsunade had called her the next day to inform the girls that the date was set for some time in October, which gave them a few months to practice. Ever since then, Flower Tilt had been practicing like crazy and taking every minor gig they could find so that when they played in October they would be ready. Not surprisingly, their songs had climbed up the ranks in popularity and all the flowers were getting attention. Hinata was featured in a guitar commercial, Tenten's talent for throwing knives were all people talked about in her hometown, and Ino was offered a modeling job.

Even with all the newfound fame, Sakura was apprehensive. They were prepared technically, but transferring their quality from studio to a big concert would be difficult. They were all stressed and Sakura, the one who kept everything together, was starting becoming absent mentally, she thought of Sasuke; where he was, what he might be doing, if he even remembered her name...

"SAKURA WHERE IS MY HAIR BRUSH!?" Ino yelled from downstairs, snapping the rosette out of her reverie.

"Pig, I'm pretty sure it's on your bathroom counter. Save that projection for October, we can't have you losing your voice."Sakura yelled trudged down the stairs already dressed in concert worthy attire. The girls had all been instructed to dress well, as they were being interviewed for Konoha Music Magazine that afternoon.

"Aren't you exited!?" squealed Ino.

"Not everyone likes being asked personal questions," answered Hinata quietly.

"Or begged to 'do that knife trick again'," Tenten agreed.

"I'm just hoping for Flower Tilt to get recognized. If we play our cards right we could be in for a huge amount of exposure." Sakura replied.

The four girls hopped in their car and sped off to downtown Konoha.

* * *

"Welcome to Konoha Music! You must be Flower Tilt, we are all big fans," the assistant said enthusiastically. "Right this way please!" The cheerful woman whose name they learned was Moegi, told them that their head interviewer would be waiting for them in a room just down the hall. Moegi assured them that she would be expecting them so they could just walk in.

A startlingly pretty brunette with a shoulder length bob greeted them when they walked in. "Hello, my name is Nohara Rin. Please, sit down," she said with a genuine smile. **[I kept Rin as a character because I love her personality :)]** The girls introduced themselves and sat on the white leather couch across from Rin's chair.

"So, I think I have the basics down. If you guys are okay to start I'd like to ask you about your entrance into the music world so far." They nodded, signifying that they were ready.

"Are you nervous at all for your upcoming concert in October? What is coaching like with the famous slug princess? Do you have time to go out and have fun? What do you like to do?" Rin fired at them.

Sakura spoke first."I am nervous, but that is expected. Tsunade? She's great. She is like a second mother to all of us. Shishou definitely works us hard, but that is why we've been able to come so far. We don't get a lot of free time, so I love to go outside when I can. Sometimes on weekends we will all go to the beach or I will spend Saturday at the barn near my house and exercise the horses."

"Wow, you are certainly a busy girl. I'm glad to see you are confident with you skills. Hinata, what about you?" "I am definitely nervous, because I am kind of shy in general, but I have all the girls with me to keep me believing in myself. Tsunade really is like a second mother. Hidden Leaf Productions is like a second home to me. When we do get a break, I like to read the classics and write poetry."

"Interesting, I didn't know you were all so well-rounded! And Tenten?"

" Everyone is a little nervous, but I am sure we will all be fine. Tsunade really pushes us to do our best, that's what I love about her. I don't have much free time because when I am not practicing, I am at the Karate dojo for as long as I can. I help out at my parent's restaurant and like taking hikes on the weekends when I'm stressed." "I love hiking, the forest is very calming to me as well. And you Ino?"

"I am a bit nervous, but I know that we are ready to show everyone what we can do. Tsunade is the most determined and trustworthy person I have ever known besides Sakura. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if Sakura ended up exactly like her. I have learned so much in the time I have been at Hidden Leaf. In my free time, I like to go shopping, draw, and go jogging with Tenten."

The interview continued on as Rin asked more intimate questions and ended with her telling them that they could come back to chat anytime she was free.

* * *

A week later, in Sound Country, a raven haired music idol glossed over the newest edition of Konoha Music Magazine to assess the competition. He stopped when a shock of pink hair caught his eye. The left corner of his mouth turned up to form an arrogant smirk as he read, revealing the points of a few bleached white teeth.

_**Hn, Sakura...you have no idea what you are getting yourself into...**_

.

.

.

* * *

Not as long as the first chapter (sorry!), but this one was a little harder to write. When do you think Sasuke and Sakura should meet, and should Naruto be there? Please review so I know how I'm doing!

Thanks!

~Savy-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Why would I be writing a fanfic if I owned Naruto?

Hola! So I've decided to continue the story as maybe a 30k or 40k fic. I don't exactly know where the plot will take me but I have a couple of plot bunnies in mind…enjoy!

_**Sakura's/Sasuke's Thoughts**_

Normal Text

_Flashback or just italics_

**[Author's Note]**

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

A patch of light streaked through the dark room as the twenty-year-old's impossibly black eyes flew open to the hideous buzzing of his alarm. He carefully draped the white sheets to his right and rolled over to silence the annoying, but necessary contraption. Annoying…like Sak – Sasuke quieted his thoughts quickly. Three weeks had passed since the release of the new Konoha Music Magazine, and he had found himself reminded of Sakura by the most inconsequential occurrences at the most inopportune of moments.

Konoha Music filled article on Flower Tilt with the most positive comments he had seen in a long time. Most male reviewers of the magazine had commented on her "delicate but fiery" personality and "flawless" appearance instead of her music. The new attention Sakura was getting bothered him, and he didn't now why. Sasuke wondered what Sakura and the girls had done to persuade her to write such a flattering article, because there was no way the weak fan girl Haruno Sakura from his old band could start a new one and be that good from the beginning. The only critical comment was that they didn't play more often. And her photos must have been photo-shopped or she must have been heavily made up because there was no way she could look that good on her own. But he digressed.

Like Sakura, he was also preparing for a big concert. The Oto Music Showcase at the end of the year, known affectionately by the people who frequented it as just The Showcase, would help him skyrocket to the top. The concert was more of a music festival at the end of each year that allowed both new artists and experienced favorites to show off what they accomplished from that January until November. It would be Sasuke's first time at that particular venue. This was why he could afford no distractions.

Sasuke pulled his body into a sitting position and stood, walking to the bathroom to shower and dress. He was in a hotel in Kirigakure's central city. He would **have** liked to continue to Oto after finishing the last of his tour dates but Kabuto insisted that it would be better if everyone rested before boarding a plane. The raven haired young man figured that it was most likely because Kabuto had left an old flame in Kiri and wanted to visit him. It would be understandable considering that ever since Sasuke had signed with Orochimaru, he had barely paid any attention to Kabuto. A shrill ring from his telephone forced him to leave the bathroom with only a towel slung low around his hips. The caller id revealed it was Kabuto. Sasuke sneered and snapped open his phone to answer.

"Hello."

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, good morning," he said with a hint of disdain towards the idol. "Orochimaru-sama wanted me to tell you about a change in plans."

"Nani?"

"We will be departing for Oto tomorrow, be sure to pack tonight," Kabuto teased, gladly taking any opportunity to condescend the Uchiha.

"I'm not a child Kabuto. You wouldn't have called me if that was all. Spit it out," Sasuke spat impatiently.

"That pink haired girl, _Sakura_, and her band will be joining us over the weekend at Club Anbu for a gig."

"I am well aware of that." Sasuke grit his teeth at the familiar way Kabuto used her name.

"You will observe."

_**So that's it.**_ "No. I specifically requested to have time off next weekend."

"Orochimaru-sama insists. You don't have stay long, just make sure she isn't a threat. Will that be a problem?"

_**As if she could be. **_"Iie, I'll be there." Sasuke hung up, snapping his cell shut.

* * *

An exuberant blond and stoic black-haired man weaved through the crowds at the Konoha Shopping Center, in pursuit of the pinkette ahead of them.

"Sakura!" Ino called. "Sai move you ass we have to catch up."

"Yes beautiful."

The two intercepted her as she stopped to glance in the window of a clothing store.

"Sakuraaaa."

"Ino? What are you guys doing here?"

"You ruined our date. Ugly, Ino has some thing to tell you."

"Yes, yes. Girl talk. Starbucks forehead?"

"Sure pig. Hinata and Tenten are already there."

"Shoo Sai, we can go out tomorrow, this is important," Ino dismissed.

"As you wish beautiful." Sai conceded with a slight frown.

"Let's go," Ino commanded, dragging Sakura behind her by her wrist. How she could practically run a mile in stilettos was something that had amazed Sakura ever since high school.

* * *

"I thought you were going to browse in that cute shop that's having a sale," Tenten pointed out when Ino and Sakura joined her and Hinata at their table.

"I was but then Ino said she had something to tell me that sounds like Sai doesn't need to know about."

"Ino skipped a sale for this?" Hinata wondered out loud. "That seems awfully out of character. Are you feeling alright?" She asked placing a dainty hand on Ino's forehead to take her temperature. Tenten and Sakura burst out laughing, clutching their stomachs. Ino glared, and their cackling simmered down, becoming giggles.

"It_ is_ important. And I'm not that materialistic." She quipped haughtily. Tenten and Sakura exchanged a look and started giggling again. Hinata hushed them.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Hinata asked, as was her role as the only sane one left in her group of friends.

"Tsunade says that she thinks we should enter in The Showcase. Sasuke is doing it, and rumor has it, so is Naruto."

"Wait he's going solo!?" Tenten almost screamed.

"According to Tsunade. And she's also heard that Oro is having Sasuke watch our gig to gauge our performance." Ino spilled. Sakura paled.

"Really?" Hinata asked. "Would he even listed to Orochimaru?"

"If he values his contract he will," Tenten stated with an air of finality. Sakura was white as a sheet. **_I knew there was a possibility that he would see us, but now that I know for sure..._**

"Sakura are you ok, girl?" Ino questioned.

"Yeah fine, I'm going to go get some air." Sakura stood up, her chair scraping the floor loudly as it she pushed it back.

"Are you sure?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah." And Sakura escaped through the side door, not bothering to look where she was going, bumbling the threshold on her way out. Tenten tensed, ready to follow her but the other two girls' eyes said to let her work it out on her own.

Sakura brushed past the weekday shoppers in the cold mid October wind. A pink head could be seen popping up through the monotonous sea of brown and black, disappearing and then reappearing again in the mass of people. Caught up in her own thoughts, she did not notice anyone else.

* * *

_Sakura heard angry voices from on top of the music academy. Knowing Naruto and Sasuke were probably fighting again she raced up the stairs and pushed open the door to find them hitting each other hard enough to knock teeth out. For a few seconds she was frozen. The words the could say no longer had the desired effect, so they had finally resorted to physical violence. She had known they disagreed a lot, she was there with them everyday, but what she had failed to notice was the building tension between them. A tension that wasn't friendly competition, but the telltale sign of a rivalry that they would fight to win no matter how much damage the other received. They were going to fight to the death. Her boys. Her friends. Her family. She knew what she had to do._

_"Sasuke! Naruto! Stop this!" She yelled with everything she had. But they couldn't hear her, wouldn't hear her. So she did something reckless. She ran. She ran straight towards them and as they were this close to hitting each other, she darted between them. The boys were going to fast, and they were to close to redirect their look of shock on Sasuke's face and horror on Naruto's face were the only other emotion besides pure rage they'd displayed the entire afternoon. But Sasuke, was not impressed. Although they had barely missed her by a half centimeter, his concern was not for Sakura's safety. _

_"Sakura, what were you thinking!?" Naruto gasped, holding her while she rocked back and forth. _

_"I had to stop you from hurting each other because - " _

_Sasuke interrupted her, "You didn't have to do anything!" He shouted. "It was none of your business!"_

_"What do you mean? I'm a part of this band and you two are my friends!"_

_"Barely. Your vocals are weak at best and you can't even hold a note for ten seconds! And friends? You don't even know me," Sasuke ranted. Sasuke stormed off and Naruto ran after him, leaving Sakura alone on the rooftop until Kakashi cam looking for her. _

_"It'll all be alright again," he said. But when were they ever really okay in the first place? _

* * *

_**Sasuke was right.**_ She didn't know him, and her abilities would never be good enough for him. So how could she possibly face him with a shred of dignity on Saturday? The rosette had somehow ended up back at the apartment. She rummaged through her purse and turned her key in the lock, relieved that she was in the sanctuary over her home. Halfway up the stairs she realized her cheeks were wet with tears. She cried out in frustration and made up her mind. She wouldn't cry over Uchiha Sasuke ever again. Even if it killed her.

.

.

.

* * *

So, I had a little trouble getting this chapter done. What do you guys think I should do? Do you want more of Sasuke's POV? When should Naruto come in to play? Feedback helps me write better so review if you can!

Arigatou!

~Savy-chan

PS: TELL ME IF SASUKE GETS OOC PLEASE BECAUSE IT'S ONE OF MY FANFICTION PET PEEVES


End file.
